The Way I Think It Began
by JasonVoorhees
Summary: Rated R for some breif violence and gore. Please R/R and I may continue.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:I don not own any RE characters, sadly. I wished I owned Nemesis, so no mother fuckers would touch meh! BWAHAHAH! Ok, just R/R. And I'll continue, even if you don't review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Day 1:"It's too damn dangerous Chris! We can't go out there!" Chris screamed at Claire," Damnit you shut the hell up! We have to get out of here, now! We can't stay in here forever! They'll get in eventually!" Claire gave up, "Fine, you win. But if I die I'm killing you first you." Chris and Claire stood by the door, getting ready to escape the house. "Ok, first thing we do, we find the rest of them, we already know Leon is at the station, so that's our first stop, got it?" Claire complied, "Yeah yeah, I got it." Chris kicked down the door, and ran out into the streets, blasting at numerous zombies, bullets piercing through them. Blood spurted through the zombies backs, as bullets were flying everywhere. "There's too many! We have to run!" Chris and Claire ran twords the station, in hope of finding Leon…alive. Chris ran through the front gates of the station, and then inside the station along with Claire. "Claire, I'll go check out the lobby, you go upstairs and check the library. Chris walked catiously around the lobby, sawed off shotgun out, loaded and ready. "C'mon Leon, where the fuck are you hiding?" Chris looked behind a few Coke machienes, hoping to find him. Chris started whistling a song. Just as Chris was turning a corner, something caught his eye. Chris slowly turned around, just to find a licker lashing it's tongue around. "Holy shit…" Chris raised his sawed off shotgun, but not in time, as the licker whipped it's tounge at Chris's gun, bringing it to the ground. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The licker pounced on him, ripping out vital organs. "Ahhhh!" Chris screamed bloody murder, as his echo's went through the station. Just as the licker was about to finish Chris off, the licker rolled off of Chris, a hole in it's head. Chris looked up to find Leon standing there, magnum in hands. "L-Leon? Is it y- you?" Leon nodded and grinned, "Who do you think it is?" Chris smiled weakly. "C'mon, let's get you out of here. Damn Chris, the son of a bitch got you good." Leon hoisted Chris on his left shoulder and walked out of the lobby.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in the library…~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've never seen this book here." Claire took a book off of the shelf. "Hmm, How To Kill A Crook, interesting." Claire then began to skim through the pages. Claire heard a noise behind her, and turned around. She dropped the book, a horrified look on her face. "W-W-What are y-you…" A huge, figure towered over her, looking down with menacing eyes. Nemesis, was upon Claire's presence.  
  
Authors Note:R/R please, and like I said before, I'll continue even if you don't R/R, but I'd appreciate if you did, so I'd know how yeh like my first RE fanfic. 


	2. Help arrives.

DISCLAIMER:Ok, this is cool, so just R/R please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Day1(Continued): "Ahhhhh!" Claire screamed bloody murder as Nemesis lifted her in the air, choking her. Claire's gun fell out of her hand and dropped to the floor. "S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis kept saying over and over again. Nemesis threw Claire across the room into a bookshelf. Claire was panting. "What, do, you, want, from us…." Claire looked up at Nemesis. "S.T.A.R.S!" Claire moaned, "Yes, what about S.T.A.R.S?!" Just as Nemesis was going to finish off Claire, a window shattered. Another window shattered, then another, and another. "Let's go!" Four people in black S.W.A.T suits ran up and fired at Nemesis with great firepower. "ARG!" Nemesis grunted and fell backwards, as the four people continued firing rounds in him. One of the people put his or her gun in it's holster, and turned to Claire. "W…Who are you people? And what are you doing here?!" One of them said, "Well, it looks like we just saved your ass." Claire looked at the person, as he or she took it's mask off, revealing a boys face. "What's all your names?" Claire stood up asking. "I'm Carlos" One said. "I'm Jason Voorhees, or you could call me Jas, whatever, it doesn't matter." A girl walked up beside Jason, "I'm Amy, or ML" One more dude came up from behind a bookshelf, "And I would be…a person." Claire tilted her head, "No, really, who are you?" The guy gave Claire and angry look, "I said I'm a person! No more questions!" Jason took a stand, "We need to split up if we want to make it out of here alive." Carlos nodded, "Yeah, let's go." Jason hurried out of the library, Amy followed Jason, making a left turn once she was out, and Jason going downstairs once he was out. "Where am I going to go?!" Claire said furious. Carlos looked at her, "I'll take her with me." Carlos motioned for Claire to follow him, and she did as they left the library. The 'person' stayed in the library, taking guard to make sure Nemesis stayed down.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jason…~~ ~~~  
  
"God damn! All I've came across were a few zombies, and that's bloody it!" Jason kept turning and walking in doors, searching for the two missing people, Leon, and Chris. Just as Jason was turning a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw two, dead bodies laying on the floor, being devoured by zombies. Those two people were Chris Redfield, and Leon Kennedy. "Sweet Satan! No!" Jason pulled out his grenade launcher and fired at the zombies, blowing some heads off, and the rest blood gashed. Jason kneeled down to Leon and Chris, both dead. "N-No, mission failed. Damnit! I have to tell the others." Jason was just about to get his CB, but noise made him turn around. He saw zombies, lots of them, a whole pack of about 20. "Shit!" Jason pulled out his AS and started firing madly. More zombies just came, as each one fell. "Die!" Zombies started bursting through the windows, coming from all sides. "Too many! Ahh!" Zombies came from all sides. A zombie made it's move. The zombie sank it's sharp teeth into his back. "You little fucker, ah!" Jason was getting overpowered by the zombies. He fell to his knees, and collapsed, helpless. "Ah! No, get off of me you bloody fuckers!" Jason tried struggling, but couldn't get away. The zombies were eating his flesh, killing him, slowly, but surely killing him. "N-No….." He gave up, knowing that there was no use. He finally died, after about 45 minutes of torture. He ended up a pile of dead, bloody torn up flesh. The zombie got up and walked off, looking for more human flesh to feed on. Jason Lasher Voorhees, was no more, than a mere soul, but soon, would wake up…a zombie…..  
  
WHEN WE CONTINUE, WE WILL SEE HOW AMY'S JOURNY IS GOING.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:R/R please. 


End file.
